1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a stage device that includes an interferometer, and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Stage devices are configured to support wafers of semiconductor devices or substrates of display devices. Stages may move the wafers or substrates in an X-axis direction and a Y-axis direction during a fabrication process. The precise control of stage locations in the stage devices during the fabrication process is currently the subject of research.